


Attack of the Zombies

by Tony_Starkfann



Series: Avengers Academy Stories [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Starkfann/pseuds/Tony_Starkfann
Summary: A Zombie outbreak happens at the Avengers Academy, and the last survivors must find a way to not get affected.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Janet Van Dyne
Series: Avengers Academy Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096781
Kudos: 8





	Attack of the Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't ready the first part of the "Avengers Academy Stories" series I reccomend reading that first. Enjoy : ) 
> 
> By the way Peter's from an alternate universe.

It was a nice sunny morning and it was the day previous from the night of Truth or Dare they played, and slowly all the avengers woke up one by one. 

Steve woke up first and made breakfast. Thor and Loki we're next; they both ate some of the pancakes Steve made, then headed back to their own dorms. Tony woke up next. 

"Wha- what the hell happened last night" he said with all messy hair and ruffled clothes. 

"We dared you to drink a bottle of wine," Clint said, while he was now awake. 

"Anything else happen, ya know did I do anything stupid?? " Tony asked while combing his hair. 

"You sang for like half the night" Bruce groaned. 

"Yea and now we all have detention at lunch" Natasha sighed. 

"Whaaat?! I can't go to detention, not todayyy" Tony whined. 

"Why not you get detention all the time, Tony?" Steve said while flipping another pancake. 

"I'm supposed to have this big science presentation during lunch today," he groaned

It's supposed to create a portal to an alternate universe, but I guess it doesn't matter, I don't think it really works" he said. 

That's when Peter snapped, "Wait a portal, like to an alternate universe?? "

"Uhh yea, why? " Tony asked. 

"Uhh no reason, I was j-just curious.. " Peter said 

"Ok" Tony said as he plopped some syrup on his pancake. 

let's head out for class, Peter you can join us if you want" Steve said.

"Ok I might," Peter said, still thinking about Tony's invention.. 

They all slowly headed out and got to their classes. 

Soon the lunch bell rang. 

All the avengers including peter who were there last night arrived at Principal Fury's office at 12:00.

"Oh I see you all came, just stay here till the lunch bell, and Tony don't try anything fishy" he said as he left while locking the door behind him. 

Soon they all were sitting there, Steve was disappointed in himself, Natasha was braiding Thor's hair, Loki and Jan we're grumpy because there was no WiFi here, Bruce was reading quietly, Clint was sharpening his arrows, and Tony was picking the lock on the door to open it. 

Suddenly they heard a big THUMP followed by a bunch of screaming, soon everyone started worrying a little. 

"What the HELL was that?! " Clint said. 

"Hmm I don't know, b-but it was probably nothing too big" Steve said. 

"It was something alright, or else everyone wouldn't be so quiet, see listen, do you hear anything?, Mr.Fury must've done a lock down and told everyone to probably go to their rooms but forgot about us." Tony said, still trying to open the lock now more curious to know what was on the other side.. 

That's when something started banging on their door. This wasn't normal banging, the door was literally shaking. 

"By Odin's beard! , who is trying to break open the door! Thor yelled. 

"Come on brother, let's leave" as he grabbed Loki's hand and disappeared through some magical portal.

"Ugh typical gods" Natasha snarled. 

By this time the door slowly started to have cracks on it. 

By this point the beast or whatever it was, was growling and banging the door. Jan actually started crying. 

"Im to young and beautiful to die" she sniffed

"Hey will be fine" Steve assured her. 

"Not in a few minutes if we don't get out" Peter said now scared. 

"Wait?! I've got a idea!" Tony said. 

"Is there some sort of window?? " Tony asked. 

"Uh yeah right here" Natasha pointed. 

"Ok move back everyone", He said, as he slowly raised his ironman gauntlet up and shot the beam directly towards the window and broke it. 

"Ok everyone out," Tony pointed as everyone started jumping out the window one by one, as Tony cealed the window with his cealer. 

"Thanks Tony" Steve smiled. 

"No problem cap" Tony said as they were outside. 

"What now? " Peter asked. 

"Hmm I guess we figure out what made that noise" Bruce said. 

"Let's all head to my room since it's right there," Steve said as he pointed to a window which was colored red and white and was surprisingly left open. 

So they all climbed in there and closed the window. They all gathered up into Steve's room. 

"So what do we do now? " Bruce asked. 

"Let's check the camera's in my room," Steve said. 

"What you have cameras in your room?! " Natasha said. 

"Mr.Fury allowed me too, but that's not the point, look at this guys" Steve said. 

"What the heck are they doing? " Clint said. 

They all went to the camera records and we're in shock to see that everyone in avengers academy we're growling and walking around with cuts all around them. 

"They all seem like they've been hit by a virus or something", Bruce said. 

"Like Zombies!" Tony said as his eyes widened. 

"Do you think it spreads? Peter asked, horrified. 

"We're about to find out" as he pointed to Janet who for some reason decided to leave Steve's room and was taking a selfie with one. 

"How did she even get out of this room! " Steve said. 

"Jan nooo! " Tony yelled. 

But it was too late the zombie had already bit her and they watched horrified how she slowly turned affected and started groaning herself.

"Oh come onn! Why couldn't it be Clint or something! " Tony said. 

"Hey!" Clint yelled. 

"Wait where's Bruce??" Steve asked

That's when they realized that from panic bruce turned into the hulk and ran out of the room.. 

"So he's a zombie hulk?! " Natasha asked. 

"Sadly," Clint said. 

"What do we do now?"

"We need a cure, Tony, you got anything" Steve stared at the one genius in the room at the moment. 

"Hmm i'm thinking.."

"I got it! I know the cure" Tony said. 

"That's great! What is it? " Steve said. 

"Crap," he said a few minutes after his smile suddenly turned to a frown. 

"What?" Natasha asked. 

"The stuff I need are at my new lab, and that's at the school basement which I don't know where. " He said, biting his lip. 

"What do we do now?" Peter asked. 

"I guess we have to go outside of this room and find the school basement," Steve said. 

"HELL NAW, I'm not going out there!" Clint croaked.

"We'll be fine as long as we're together," Steve assured him. 

"Bad idea," Tony said. 

"If we go all together and a zombie finds us we'll be affected all at once, I suggest we should split up." Tony said. 

"Hmm I guess you're right, Clint and Natasha go together and I'll go with Tony and Peter." Steve said 

"Ok Nat and Clint you guys go check the Art room and Me, Steve and Peter will check the Music room, also wear these," Tony said as he dug into his school bag and took out these ear pieces.

"Where did you even get those from?" Natasha asked.

"Me, Jan and Loki used to use them to find out the latest gossip around the school, but that's not the point where in a zombie apocalypse right now" Tony said.

So they all put the earpieces on and got ready to go. 

"Ok guys here goes nothing, it's the 5 of us versus an entire school filled with a bunch of zombie superheroes" Steve said.

"Gee Steve thanks for clearing that up,it really boosted our confidence, Tony said sarcastically.

"By the way if you guys find the basement the code name is "Tony is the best!" Ok? Tony said.

"What no?!" Clint yelled.

"Yes," Tony said.

"No, that's a horrible code name," Clint said.

"Nobody asked you birdbrain!" Tony yelled.

"Respect your elders KiD!" Clint croaked.

"You're only like 3 or 4 years older than me!" Tony said. 

"Stop guys! The code name will be We found the basement" Steve said.

"Hmpf fine" Tony said.

So they all went there separate ways and so far the whole school was empty, where were the zombies?

Clint and Natasha slowly headed to the Art room, and shut the door behind them.

They started looking around for a door that would lead them to the basement. Luckily there was no one there or so they thought.

Meanwhile Tony, Steve and Peter headed out to the Music room, when they got there they quickly shutted the door behind them but to their horror they were standing face to face with the HULK. Not only was it huge and mad, but it was affected and was breathing heavily.

"Fuck" Tony said.

"RUNN!" Steve yelled. As they all ran to the door and started struggling to try opening it. 

The hulk was running at an abnormal speed while letting out a huge roar.

"Quick guys over here!" Cap yelled as he quickly bursted open a vent with his shield, as they all climbed inside. The hulk started banging at the air vent as they sat there crowded.

"Guys I guess we have to crawl through the air vents for the rest of the trip" Tony said.

Peter was super scared, he could feel his own heart beating.

"Hey uh Peter? You alright?" Tony asked.

"I- we almost died, I'm definitely not alright" he said.

Hey it's alright Tony said giving him a hug.

Peter had never felt so better hugging Tony, it had felt like that hug all those months ago, the last hug they had before he- died.

"Uhh Peter you gotta let go or I'm gonna choke and die" Tony said.

"Oh uhh sorry" Peter realized that he was hugging a bit too tight.

"It's fine, anyway, we need a plan, Natasha, Clint come in, can you hear us?" Tony said.

"Uh yeah, we just checked the Art room, it's clear, Clints drawing a picture in here, how about you guys?" Natasha said.

"We just got attacked by the hulk, but we're fine, we'll head over to you guys" Steve said.

So they slowly started crawling through the vents, it was pretty easy for Tony and Peter to crawl through but Steve was taking some time.

"Hurry up Steve your fat ass is blocking my face" Tony said. 

"I'm sorry Tony but it's hard for me alright" Steve said trying to go a bit faster.

"Is someone chewing something?" Peter asked. 

"What I'm hungry" Tony said while munching onto a bag of snacks that he took from his pocket.

"Want one?"

"No thanks," Steve said.

"I'll have some I'm starving," Peter said.

"Echooooo!" Tony yelled through the vents.

"Ugh Tony would you shut up" Steve croaked.

"Fine I'll sing instead.."

"OLd McStEvE HaD a FarM EE I E I OOOooo" Tony yelled through the vents.

Peter started giggling.

"AnD oN ThaT FaRm ThErE WaS A PeTeR, EE I E I Oooo"

"Hey!" Peter said.

"WiTh A PetEr, PetEr here and a PetER PeTeR there, oLd McStEvE HaD a FarM ee i e i Ooooo"

"Tony shut up!" Steve said.

"Fine"

"Hey Steve?" Peter said

"Yes Peter?" Steve asked.

"Uh I need to use the bathroom" Peter said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!,why didn't you go before?" Steve croaked.

"I didn't have to go then" Peter said.

"We'll try making a stop near the bathroom" Steve said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Steve Everything good over there?", Natasha asked through the mic.

"Yeah, just stuck with a 15 and 14 year old. We'll be there soon." Steve said while letting out a sigh. 

Meanwhile Clint was coloring a picture of all the students as zombies.

"Hey Nat, Checkout my picture" Clint said.

"Yea, yea it's nice, I wonder what's taking Tony, Steve and Peter so long.

"Meh, I'll keep an eye out for zombies through the door window since I'm done drawing and I'm bored.." Clint said.

"Ok" Natasha said while sitting down and examining all the paintbrushes.

"Uhh Natasha," Clint said nervously.

"Yeah?" Natasha asked.

"We've got company.." Clint said.

On their way was a zombie Bucky, Wasp, and Antman who were trying to break open the door.

"Shit!" Natasha said.

They quickly started panicking as the zombies managed to break in by bucky's metal arm while, ant man grew to a bigger size.

"Fuck" they both said as the ran into the back door of the art class and then into a vent. That Natasha swiftly broke.

"Tony, Steve and Peter come in, the art class is no longer safe, don't go there." Natasha said

"Ok we just made a stop to the bathroom and are back in the vents where are you guys now" Steve said.

"Where also in the vents, let's all meet back at Tony's room since it's the only room with a security system."

"Alright see you there" Steve replied.

Soon they all got to Tony's room thanks to the vent.

They broke the vent and fell down onto Tony's carpet.

"Ok where here" Steve said.

"About time" Clint and Natasha said who were both already there.

"Ok guys since the basement door isn't in the music room or art room there's probably one more place that it's most likely to be in.." Tony said.

"And where is that…?" Clint asked

"The gymnasium, it's gotta be" Tony said.

"That's on the 4th floor," Steve said.

"Yep we can't, use the vents we'll have to use the stairs.

"We'll need a disguise" Natasha said.

"I've got it!, I have a trunk full of costumes from last Halloween," Tony said.

So they all got ready with some face paint, and fake cuts marks. 

Soon they all looked sort of like zombies and headed out for the gym.  
There still weren't much zombies tho. They all slowly headed to the gym doors and to their horror all the zombies were gathered there.

"Great, just great, this is just our luck" Tony said.

"How the heck are we gonna get past all of em?" Clint said.

"We can't fight them or we'd be basically killing our friends" Steve said.

"Pfft what friends I have no problem kicking em" Natasha said.

"No, we'll need a better plan," Steve said.

"Guys I have a plan," Tony said.

"They'll need a distraction, what if I distracted them while you guys quickly went through the back door?" Tony said.

"Tony that's dangerous you'll kill yourself or definitely get affected!" Steve said.

"Uhh ok, hmm what do zombies like?" Tony asked.

"I got it!" Steve said

"Tony throw your snacks towards the other side of the room, then we'll quickly head through the basement door."

"Whaaat?!, not my snacksss" Tony whined.

"Tony this is a life or death situation, focus" Natasha said.

"Ugh finee" Tony finally gave in.

So he picked up the snack and threw it as far as he could, which did actually get the zombies attention, as they slowly started walking towards it. That was their chance; they quickly ran towards the basement door and shut if behind them.

They finally made it to Tony's lab, Tony quickly headed to his stack of potions and started mixing stuff and writing a bunch of stuff on his chalkboard.

Ok guys, if we put this atomizer through there dna it'll reverse the symptoms and we can find the cure with a slight form of amnesia, He said.

"English please," Steve said. 

"If we spray this around the school all the zombies will change back and they won't remember what happened," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh ok" Steve said. 

So they quickly sprayed it all around the gymnasium and other rooms and soon all the zombies slowly changed back. 

They all had confused looks on their face. 

Jan changed back and her and Tony both hugged each other. 

"Oh phew your alright," Tony said relieved. 

"Uh yeah I think so, but what exactly happened??" Jan said with a confused look. 

"Oh uh nothing, just wanted to give you a hug" Tony said. 

To their surprise Principal Fury and a couple of other students came out of this secret safe room.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Tony yelled.

"You guys seriously were in a safe room qurantined while we suffered here" Clint said.

"Atleast we survived" Steve said.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you guys were affected, we even put our best scientists to try finding a cure, but you guys apparently did first. Good job." Nick Fury said.

"Pfft yea you welcome" Tony said.

Soon Principal Fury spoke into the mic "dear students of Avengers Academy we had a short outbreak of a virus, but do not worry its been resolved, please head back to your dorms, classes are cancelled for today"

"You guys wanna come over to my place and watch a zombie movie" Tony asked.

They all said yes, and headed over to tony's dorm and did exactly that. 

The end


End file.
